MEMORY LOSS!
by XxBloodyRosaryxX
Summary: A little girl is founded by L and his little minis. She can't remember a thing but they remember her from their past. What stupid ideas can L and the minis come up with to jog her memory. this is rated 'M' if you can't take cussing you wimps.
1. Chapter 1

(Wolfie's p.o.v)

I was in a living room, 6 people were there and they all looked really creepy.

One was pale with panda eyes and black hair.

There was a blonde wearing leather and a rosary.

A red- head wearing stripes with goggles.

An albino twirling his hair playing with a robot.

And two old dudes.

"What's wrong with her?" leather said.

"She's hot." Stripes said.

I was gonna snort when I heard.

"She looks like BB. With her hair and facial features, only a female." The albino said.

"She looks like hell." Leather said.

THAT'S IT!

"WHAT THE FUCK, YOU LOOK LIKE HELL, YOU UGLY FAGGOT TOY!" I screamed.

Hahahaha!

The look on his face was priceless.

He looked like he was about to piss his pants and his face was all red.

Then stripes went up to me and said: "Listen, I don't know who you are, but you can't just come in here and start cussing him out."

Wtf, whats his problem.

"Excuse me, stripes, but I was taken here by someone and I get accused of fuckin' 'coming in here and cussing him out', yeah I used him out but that doesn't mean….. ok I forgot what I was about to say."

"If you don't mind me asking, do you remember anything that happened last night, Wolfie." The panda man asked.

I stared at him.

"Who's Wolfie." I asked.

They all stared at me.

"What?" I asked again.

"You are." The albino said.

"Huh? I am?" I said, cocking my head to the side.

They all nodded.

"What happened last night." I asked looking at panda man.

They all shrugged.

"You tell us." Leather said.

"How the hell am I suppose to know, who are you guys?"

" I'm L"

"I'm Near."

"I'm Mello."

"I'm Matt."

"I'm Wat-"

"I really don't care who you are. But do I know you." I said.

They all shook their heads.

"You know me how…..?" I said.

L sighed.

Then he told me how they found me on the side of the rode and that I met them three years ago and that I lost all my memory.

"Ok, Wolfie, I'm going to say a few word and you're going to tell me the first three thing that comes to your mind." L said.

I nodded.

" Knife."

"blood, blood, plastic."

"tomato"

"food, food, food, I'm hungry, like really hungry.

"you can eat after I'm finished. Damn its hot in here."

Then he took his shirt off.

"You really need to put your shirt on or I'll attack your nipples."

"Ok what if I say Mello."

"leather, faggot and thong."

He cocked his head.

"He's wearing a lacey thong, WOMAN UNDERWEAR!,Mello is a big woman, lady, man"

"is that right." L said.

I nodded and pointed towards were Matt and Mello were having a really hot make-out session.

"Matt."

"Stripes, ginger, faggot."

"Near."

"cute, cuddly, and a sheep."

Near clapped his hands.

"ok, what if I say, me"

"you."

"No, I mean, me as in L."

"sexy, shirtless, sex- If you don't put a shirt on then I'll rape you." I said.

Everybody started laughing.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT! I WAS ANSWERING A QUESTION." I screamed.

They laughed harder.

"Your so FUCKIN' funny." Mello said between laughs.

"I'm so fuckin confused." I said.

They laughed harder.

I punched L in the gut.

"OWWWWWWW! Why would you go and do that to someone, you don't go and punch people in the gut, it doesn't work that way." He said recovering.

"Never do that again." He told me.

So, I did what Jesus would do and punched him in the gut and went to find the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

(Wolfie's p.o.v)

THIS IS ONE BIG ASS HOUSE!

Or orphanage, whatever.

I can't find the damn kitchen.

But I did find a room that looked like something Near would claim his.

It was all white with over six toy-boxes and a glass case with all of the..no way…NINGA TURTLES!

Holy freakin' hell!

He has a MILLION balloons, I wonder if he'd hit me if I stole about 15 of them?

Naw, he probably wouldn't even notice.

So I grabbed one and blew it up.

Then I grabbed a handful.

I booked it outta there.

Then I found a bathroom, so I got the idea to fill the rest of the balloons with water.

So I tried and it just exploded, NOT trying that again.

So I kept walking and I ran into a guy that looked just like L only with…SHINIGAMI EYES!

Oh ya, you probably wanna know how I look like.

Well I have black hair with white streaks (not natural, duh).

Uhh, I have red braces, but I don't talk like those other people that have them 'cuz I recently got the retainer( I got it colored red, pretty cool huh).

I have red eyes, yea, but I don't see peoples' names for some reason, I just remember someone telling me when I turn 15 I'll get to.

I'm 12 ½.

And I love it!

Anywhooooo.

He stared at me wide eyed and then ran around me and down the stairs.

I shrugged it off and kept walking.

10 minutes later…..

I AM OFFICIALLY LOST!

I decided to go back down and I found everybody in the same room as I left them in.

"FOUND HER!" Mello said.

L looked over at me and walked my way.

"WHERE DID YOU GO!" he screamed.

"I WAS LOOKING FOR THE KITCHEN YOU….PANDA MAN BASTARD!" I screamed back.

"STOP SCREAMING!" Matt screamed.

I screamed really, really loud and everybody dropped to the floor covering their ears.

Then, my screamed turned into this weird deeper scream and it sounded almost ghost like.

It sounded like….I can't even describe it.

Then they all went flying against the wall and I stopped and saw my reflection in the window to my left.

I had razor sharp teeth and my eyes were brighter.

Then the same guy I ran into earlier came outta the closet to my right, clapping.

What?

"You are just as insane as me." He said walking away.

Again, WHAT?

"what the hell was that." Mello said.

"I am 100% sure that she is something like BB." L said.

I do not get these people.


	3. Chapter 3

(Wolfie's P.o.v)

I raised my hand.

"yes, Wolfie." L said.

"Yeah, umm, hello, you said, like 15 or 20 minutes ago that if I answered your questions that I would get food." I said.

"Oh, I believe I did, what do you want." He asked.

"Strawberry jam." I stated, licking my lips.

"AHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, L DON'T LET HER, AWWWWWWWW, THE HOROR, DAMMIT, IF SHE EATS MY JAM I'LL GO ON A KILLING SPREEEE, AND I WON'T STOP!" That dude yelled.

"BB, chill your nuts, its fine, we won't, we promise!" Matt screamed up the stairs.

They all looked at me.

"I'll settle for some….sugar, just plain sugar." I said.

"EW!"Near screamed.

"Shut it, ya pansy ass white haired bastard fucker." I said.

Whoa, PMS!

**Hey I can't write more, please help me with ideas this was just so that you all wouldn't think I was abandoning it**


	4. Chapter 4

(Wolfie's p.o.v)

L led me to the kitchen where I saw the most beautiful cake I've ever seen.

".Fuckin'. Fuck. It's a CAAAAAAKE!"I screamed and ran over.

"Wolfie, that just so happens to be mine, I will share if you promise not to eat it al- WOLFIE, NO, BAD GIRL, SPIT THE CAKE OUT RIGHT NOW, GOD DAMN!" L screamed running over to me, smacking me upside the head.

Hard, at that.

"OWWW, that wasn't even a playful hit, it was, like, really hard, the fuck man?" I said, clutching the back of my head.

"Wolfie, you can't just go eat anything and everything, you should know that by now, you, erm, how old are you?" he asked.

The hell I'm gonna tell this ass-fucker.

"Ohhhh, you wanna know my age, well guess that's too bad I gonna tell ya." I said crossing my arms.

"OH, ok, well your 3 years old you should know better." He said smirking.

OH it soooo on, this fuckwit don't got nothin' on me.

"Don't play this game with me, I always win." I said.

He gave me that look that said 'try it, I dare you', so I did.

I grabbed his balls and pulled with all my might.

Then, when he went down, I kicked him in the stomach, not really hard but enough to make him screamed like a little girl.

"HAHAHAHAAHA, OH, I FUCKIN' WARNED YA! HAHAHAHAH!" I started rolling on the floor, laughing my ass off.

Then, Mello, Matt, Near, and Watari came running in.

"L, what happened?" Watari questioned, rubbing his back.

L slowly lifted his head and put it on his lap.

"Sh-she she is a mo-monster, owww." L said in a hoarse voice.

"What did you do?" Matt asked, looking down at me, I was staring at the ceiling, probably looking like a dumbass, counting the tiles.

"Hmm, oh, I pulled on his dick then kicked him in the stomach." I said casually.

"HAHAHAHAHA OH MAN THAT- WOW, shit." BB said walking in, and headed to the refrigerator , being sure to kick L's stomach while walking.

"AHHHH BB YOU FUCK! OHH MAN, FUCK A DUCK AND DIE, SOAB!" L screamed.

"Wow, man, did I hurt you that bad, got some morphine in the bag I have, want some?" I asked, being completely serious.

"W-Wolfie, may I ask why you have m-mor-morphine?" he asked.

I shrugged.

He sighed and reached his hand out, I grabbed it and helped him up.

***1 month later***

**(L's p.o.v)**

Roger, Watari, and I decided that it was time Wolfie changed to something of her choice, she finally remembered her real name but refused to tell us.

BB was still saying what he said a month ago: 'She's gonna turn out like me'.

No one knew what he meant, but honestly, who ever does?

"L, c-can I talk to y-y-you?" Wolfie asked from the door, pulling at the ends of her long hair.

She got in the habit of doing that.

I motioned for her to come in.

"L, I'm ready to tell you my real name." she said.

"Go on, Wolfie." I said, staying calm, even though I wanted to jump for joy.

She's changed me a great deal.

"My real name is Echo, Echo Massacre, my alias can be Ekno." She said.

(pronounced echno)

I smiled.

"Fancy." Near said from the corner, twirling his snow whit hair.

"NEAR! Why are you here?" I questioned.

"'Cause I heard she was going to tell you her real name, I wanted to know."

"NNNNNNEEEEEEAAAAAARRRRR! YOU ALBINO ASS-LICKER COME HERE, NO DON'T RUN, YOU PUSSY!" Ekno screamed chasing Near out of the room.

**There you go!**

**Hope you like it.**

**I made up Echo Massacre and Ekno so plz don't steal it, cuz when this chap is going up, its staying I'm putting the date so don't steal it!**

**I'm skilled with knives, don't fuck with me.**

**Date: 10-11-10**

**Don't try it! **


End file.
